The Thoughts in our Heads
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Three short drabbles following Benji, Jane and Brandt respectively through the climactic scene with Moreau in the Burj.
1. Benji

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Benji – Fear and Pain**_

"Ethan can you hear me? Ethan can you hear me, over?" The door suddenly bursts open. I jump and when I turn to see, Moreau is standing there, staring at me with a murderous look in her eyes. Startled, I quickly stand, but when I see Jane behind her with a gun, I feel slightly relieved. Before I can fully comprehend what is happening, the two are across the room and Jane is pushing the assassin into the chair.

The next thing I know, she's handing me the gun.

"Watch her." She orders.

"W-why me?" I stutter. Why do I have to watch this woman? The very same woman who murdered Hanaway in cold blood only a few days ago?

"Because if I do, I'll kill her."

Oh. That's why.

Sliding my walkie-talkie onto my belt, I grasp the gun with both hands and stand guard. As I watch Moreau, it terrifies me that someone so beautiful can be so malicious and dangerous. It feels as though she is trying to burn holes into my skull as she stares up at me, poised as though she is sitting on a throne.

Suddenly, there's a voice in my ear.

"Benji?" It's Brandt.

I keep hold of my gun with my right hand as my left reaches for my walkie-talkie. I grasp it in my hand and lift it up, never once taking my eyes off Moreau.

"Go for Benji."

"I've got Leonid by the elevators, he's been shot."

Shot?

"What?" I realise my mistake too late. I've turned my head and my aim has moved. Not by much, but just enough…

There is a brief moment of pain before everything goes dark.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	2. Jane

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Jane – Gunshots and Screams**_

I'm searching through the bag before me, not even certain why; I just need to do something to stop the shaking in my hands. Facing the woman who murdered Trevor has hit me hard and not being able to give her what she deserves is causing the anger in me to rise, almost to boiling point.

Suddenly, there is a noise from the other room; it sounds as though someone has collapsed.

Benji…

I begin to run, immediately seeing Benji lying unconscious on the floor. As I get closer, I see her. She kneels on Benji's back and grabs the gun that has fallen from his limp hand.

I speed up and leap over my friend, colliding with Moreau with such force that we both tumble to the ground, crashing through the coffee table. She instantly catches me in the face with her elbow, causing me to stumble back, but I recover and grab her dress, ripping it as she throws a vase at me. I dodge the bottle opener as she swings it at me, not wanting to give her even the slightest upper hand. She killed Trevor and now tried to kill Benji; she is not getting away with that. I throw punch after punch, spinning her around so that she falls to the floor. I watch her crash through another table before she grabs the gun again.

Now, it really is a matter of life or death. I cannot let her get that gun. I'm not sure whose finger pulls the trigger, but the weapon goes off, causing my heart to race faster as I fight as hard as I can. It fire into the air several more times before we bounce off the window.

It's then that I remember the giant gap in the building's exterior. I hear the door burst open, but I can't risk a look to see who it is. I can only hope that it's help. With one last effort, I drop to the floor, landing on my hands and knees. I'm certain I hear Brandt yell my name, but I simply ignore him and kick out. I realise what I've done, but it's too late.

I hear her scream.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	3. Brandt

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Brandt – Blood and Death**_

"Benji."

"Go for Benji."

"I've got Leonid by the elevators, he's been shot." I explain. I hear Benji mutter something that sounds like 'what', but then there is silence from the other end. I push that to the side of my mind as I try to keep the man in front of me alive. There's so much blood; it's now on my hands, slipping through my fingers.

"Hey, hey, stay with me. Stay with me." I beg him. He just has to hold on. Enough lives have been lost already thanks to Hendricks and Wistrom. No more. I keep trying to rouse him, but it's no use.

I'm losing him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

It's no use. He's gone.

Before I can even think about the consequences of Leonid's death, there is a gunshot. Whipping my head around, I know where the gunshot came from. There are only three possible people that I know of who could have fired that weapon. And if a gun has been fired then something must be wrong. Grabbing my own firearm, I leave Leonid's body and rush to the hotel room, slightly afraid of what I might find. As I get closer, I hear more shots.

Without a second thought, I kick open the door.

In plain sight, I see Jane and Moreau fighting over the gun. In the corner of my eye, I see what I recognise to be Benji's shirt. He is lying motionless on the ground. It doesn't take me even a split second to figure out what has happened. However, despite the fact that Moreau attacking Benji would have been what triggered Jane, I know that by this point she is purely dealing out vengeance for Hanaway.

I see her fall to her knees and know straight away what she is about to do.

"Jane! No!" I cry out to her but it's too late. I see Moreau take the fall, her scream getting more distant by the second before it is silenced completely. As she gets to her feet, neither of us says a word. I can tell by her face that her mind is muddled with conflicting emotions. Gratification at making Moreau pay, yet anger at herself for doing what she just did.

In my peripheral vision, Benji sits up, rubbing his head as he lets his senses return to him, but neither me nor Jane look at him. Silence falls over us all as we try to figure out where to go from here.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
